


Count

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I get some dom!Iwa-chan and his gf? I'm so pervy...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Count

Another smack lands down on her ass.

“Five,” she half moans, half squeaks from her place bent over his knees. Teasing him while he was at practice was either the best or worst idea she’s ever had.

“Oh?” Another. He doesn’t continue until he hears a breathy ‘six.’ “You’re enjoying this. How am I supposed to punish you if you keep.” Smack. “Liking.” Smack. “It.” Smack. “So.” Smack. “Much?” he growls, leaning down to her ear. She’s panting hard and shaking slightly. He places a steadying hand on her back and asks, “How many did that make?” with a tug of her hair.

“Ten,” she gasps out, “it was ten.”

“Good girl.” He rubs soothingly over her stinging ass as way of a reward. “How’s the blindfold?”

“It’s okay.”

“Only okay? What can we do to make it a little more than okay? Hmm.” As he play ponders on the subject, he roughly hauls her off his lap and onto the bed he sits on. “Maybe my dick in your mouth with help you out a little. You love that, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then beg for it.”

“Give it to me.”

“Excuse me?” he nearly laughs, dark edge in his voice. “Someone in your position shouldn’t be making demands. I said beg.” He accents his seriousness with a harsh grope of her breast.

“Please, Hajime, I want your big cock in my mouth! Oh my god, please!”

“Much better.” There’s sounds of his zipper and pants being pulled down. “I love it when you’re obedient.” The feeling of his head on her lips gets her to open on instinct, giving it a lick and kiss. “Now, keep being a good girl and make me cum.”


End file.
